The beginning of the end
by Valenia237
Summary: Ever wonder why strange things seem to always happen in a small town in Oregon?Maybe the strange coincidence of Mabel and Dipper being send out to THAT small town?Or if Stanley and Stan are actually demigods? Wait What? What happens when Zeus finds out and send the entire family all the way from New York to the lovable city of Gravity Falls. This calls for a road trip!
1. Chapter 1

One thing before I start. I wanted to say that this story takes place in 2016. I know that the universities aren't going to match up in ages, but for the sake of this fanfic, we should look past it. Furthermore, the Heroes of Olympus universe will be a lot wacky in the age compartment. I know they were born in 1993 but lets say they were born a year before the pines twins in 1998.

Thanks -Valenia237

* * *

 _Flashback…1990_

"Stan I am telling you this town is filled with strange creatures. There are ghost and colonies of gnomes in the woods. And there could be this monster in the lake and-and- Stan are you listening? Stan? Stan?" I Couldn't listen to him. My crazy brother couldn't be telling the truth. I honestly thought he was making this whole thing up. Sometimes I could almost believe him. But how is what he was saying true? It doesn't, it _didn't_ make sense.

"Stanford I'm telling you it's not true. It's all in your head."

"You never listen never. Even when you've seen it and lived through it you still won't believe." He was heading toward the vending machine. "But I will show you it's real, I will make you believe if it's the last thing I do!" He pressed some buttons and then he speed of down a flight of stairs that appeared. At the time it felt like he was making it all up. After the last time we went on an adventure, well I began to forget all about the strange adventures we went on as kids. That's the way I coped with it. My brother on the other hand, he handled it differently.

When I found my brother again about ten years after high school, I wasn't at all surprised of all his achievements. He was the one person in the broken family that ever got any attention. Dipper is a lot like him, in so many ways. Sometimes I worry...

"Stanford STANFORD WAIT!" I rushed after him. I didn't know how I knew what he was going to do but I speed off after him. "Stanford STANFORD!" Another family member down.

* * *

 _Present time New York_

"Dad I don't understand why we have to go all the way down to Oregon. Wait where's Oregon again Annabeth?" Honestly I was tired from having to get up at 7 freaking in the morning. I am not wake.

"Seaweed Brain how many times do I have to tell you. Honestly." She shakes her head laughing a little as she makes sure everything is ready.

"Percy I told you that you have to be patient. Your uncle wants everyone to know at the same time, and he also asked us not to tell you kids anything. Now come on your cousins are waiting for us to pick them up." This might be a good time to tell you that Zeus wants some family time or something. I just didn't understand why in such an early hour and why so far. I mean it's great that he actually at least pretends that he cares about the family (thunder rumbles) sorry, but it's true. I mean I kinda find it a little suspicious as to why we are going. But I was in when I heard the words free blue pancakes. I mean what can I say? I love my blue food.

I sighed, "Ok dad but one question, how are we all going to fit in one car?" Well apparently _that_ was a stupid question because everyone face palmed. Ok I admit, and this may come as a shocker, but I am not the brighter crayon in the box. I am more like the fun, sarcastic one. But I have my bright moments. Which can also may be a a shocker.

"Percy, Percy,Percy. You are forgetting we are gods. And that we can just make the car bigger. Honestly what are we going to do with you?" Dad answered, Mom laughed loudly. And Paul had that look in his eyes that I quickly recognize as amusement. Annabeth looped her arm around me and laughed that twinkling laugh of hers.

"Ok well Percy, Annabeth do you have everything?" Mom asked from the corner of the room. She was folding baby clothes from a nearby laundry basket. Her five month pregnant belly accentuated her already pregnant look.

Annabeth answered for both of us since she of corse helped pack mine and packed her suitcases. "Yes Sally we have everything. Oh I think I might have forgotten my sketch book actually." I heard shuffling of paper in the guest bedroom.

"So dad, do you know where Nico, Thalia and Jason live? Or do you want me to drive..." I really wanted to ride in his car, but to drive it! His car is Fantastic, I mean I know because one time he took me out for a drive, and he let me drive on the way back. It was awesome to say the least.

"No Perce I think I can handle it." Dad smirked.

"Now Percy you will be on your best behavior ok or I will come over there and personally take you home young man." She smiled to show she was only kidding, and I had to maintain my eyes rolling.

"Of corse mom I always behave." And right as I said it Annabeth came over with her bag and sketch book.

"Ready!" I heard her say goodbye to Mom as I said goodbye to Paul.

"Hey Perce, take care ok? Don't let any monsters gobble you up. Or else Sally won't make more of those blue cookies, and I don't know about you but I personally love them." He and I smiled. We had a great relationship. I mean it was hard at first, but now I'm thinking that he belongs with my mom, he makes her so happy.

"Thanks Paul, I'll try." Turning to my mom and hugging her so tight she leaned over and asked me to call her every week and take lots of pictures. "Bye, I said as we all pilled out of the door and down into the busy streets of New York.

"Goodbye New York" I thought as I got in the car and started toward my cousins house. And then off to some meeting place near the Emperor State building. After that our next stop is Gravity Falls.

 **OK well how did you guys like it. Review or send me a private message. I will make sure I read it and reply as quick as possible. Thanks,**

 **-Valenia237**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning of The End**

Chapter 2 Mabel P.O.V

The warm and obnoxious sun barred at my face. Waking me up from my amazing dream. I rolled my eyes to see that no one was sleeping in the same room as me. No extra bed, and more importantly no Dipper. My own room. Awesome. My colorful room always gave me a headache every morning.

I was thinking that about going back to sleep after checking the time on my phone that read 8:30. And then my brother walked into the room. "Mable wake up. Mom and Dad wan to talk to us, get dressed and meet us in ten minutes at the breakfast table." He then proceeded to yawn before leaving my room to his across from mine. His messy bed hair and pajamas disappeared behind his door.

I went to the closet and pulled a sweater and skirt. The only thing that I changed about my appeared since I left Gravity Falls is my hair. I pulled it back into a messy bun having gotten sick of hairband a while ago. I decided I look decent, so I walked down the hall and turn the corner and walked down the stairs and into breakfast table where my parents were sitting and slipping on a cup of coffee. My brother was munching on pancaked soaked with syrup.

I thought that they wanted to talk to us about summer vacation plans since there two months left of school. So I didn't worry about what they wanted to talk us about. "Morning." I sat and poured syrup in m pancaked and picked up my fork and proceeded to eat my pancakes. After a couple of bites I realized just how dead silent the room was. I look up to see my parents looking at use like they wanted to say something and couldn't find any way to say it. I swallowed the last bits of pancake I had in my mouth. Dipper had stopped eating as well. My parents glanced nervously at each other. "Whats wrong?" Everyone turned to look at each other.

Finally Dipper spoke the words I thought I would never hear. "They want us to leave for Gravity Falls." My fork fell out of my hands. "Tonight."

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy fell asleep. Ten minutes into the car ride, and he fell asleep next to me in the backseat. Poseidon chuckled from behind the wheel. "And he wanted to drive." I couldn't keep from laughing at Percy.

We turned the corner to Park in front of Thalia's apartment. It wasn't fact, but it wasn't run down either. "They live here right?" Poseidon turned around to see Percy practically drooling all me.

"Yup it's here." I unbuckled my seat buckled, and scouted Percy away from me. I nodded at Poseidon. "I'll go get them." I got out of the car and unlocked the door to the building where Thalia and Nico lived. Nico and Thalia lived on the first floor due to Thalia's laziness. Plus she said that I would have to carry all of there grocery bags up to their floor. Not that I don't do that already.

Anyways I got to the first door and opened it to reveal a messy kitchen and living room. "Hello. Thalia are you here? Anyone? Are you guys ready?" All of a sudden Thalia stumbled out of her room. Nico tumbled after her, caring her luggage.

"Hey Annie!" I looked at her suspiciously, but I decided to dismiss it. But not forget it. I looked at Nico and saw him glaring at the floor. Interesting…

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Annie?" I glared at her. She shrugged and put on her jacket and motioned to us to go. Nico placed at me and then cracked a small smile before proceeding to take his and Thalia's bags outside.

Thalia locked up before walking with us outside. Sh was sporting a black tank top with some black yoga pants and a grey cardigan. Nico had black jeans and a Panic at the Disco! T-shirt. I helped Nico load the trunk before climbing in after Thalia climbed over Percy thus waking him up and leaving him confused. Thalia meanwhile climbed into the backseat and got comfortable. Nico climbed into the backseat with Thalia. "Hey Uncle Popo!" Thalia grinned from the backseat.

"Hello Thalia, Nico. Isn't Jason getting on?" Poseidon asked as I climbed in after Nico and sat next to Percy.

"Nope. He's at Camp Jupiter this week. He said he had stuff to take care of." Thalia answered

"That dude always has stuff to care of." Percy grumbled making us all laugh.

"He said he would come later next week or something." Nico answered while typing away in his phone.

"Lucky he get's to miss the road trip."Percy grumbled again.

"Percy stop acting like a three year old." I scolded him.

Poseidon grinned from the rearview mirror. "Ready guys. Were going to the Empire State building. We'll meet everyone else there." He started the engine and we all cheered, except for Percy having still woken up and confused. Were on our way. Where ever we'll go I have a feeling that this is going to be good.

* * *

That's it guys. My plan is to update every weekend. PM me who you want going on the trip-Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and their parents are going. Who else should join them?

Thanks

Valenia_237


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning of the End Chapter 3**

Wendy and her friends are senior, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia and the rest of them are also Senior, Nico will be a junior. Also how would you guys feel about Tyson and Ella coming on, I'm a little hesitant to bringing them on. IDK but what do you guys feel? PM me. More characters will be arriving soon so keep reading. New Chapter every week! And I have decided that the Big Seven will not make an appearance at the beginning. No they are going to be in here, but at the end. This will be before the lost hero happened. P.S haven't said this but all rights go to Alex Hirsch and Rick Riordan.

Dippers P.O.V

Three years. Three years since I have been that scrawny little kid with a big brain. Sure I did still have a big brain, but I was done being that little scrawny kid. When we left, we finished middle school, and two years of high school. Juniors. We were on to our third year of high school. So close to graduating. There was not time for ghost hunting or anything. Piedmont has to be themes boring place on Earth. The complete opposite of Gravity Falls. With it being that way, there was peace and quiet for me to study. I had gone this far only from mine being away from Gravity Falls. I did not want to go back.

And then three weeks ago my parents had told me about us going to Gravity Falls. At first I thought that something happened to Gruncle Stan and Uncle Ford. But I dismissed that as a thought because my parents didn't look sad. So naturally I figure that were going to visit only. Which I found odd… So the only other reason could only be that my parents could be wanting us to move there so they could be closer to family or want us to graduate there like they both did. It seemed a little logical so that why I didn't say anything and only nodded.

However when Mabel came down the stairs to join us for breakfast one morning before school which had a late head start, it all changed.

"What do you mean were staying there for that long?" Mabel slammed her spoon down the table. "You mean you just expect us to pick up and move? What about the house? What about my friends? Waddles will definitely be coming with me." Mabel was beyond upset. "What about my friends? Do you know how hard I tried to fit in? No I can't believe that we are actually going to move. What about graduation?"

"Sweetie, you'll have new friend, and besides you already know everyone there." Point taken. But our parents might not have known how hard Mabel tried to get friends and fit in, but I was like witness #1. She had tried everything, she really did change the friends she now hangs out with from snotty brats, to well liked nice girls. How could they ask here to leave them all behind? "And you'll graduate there just like your mother and I did."

"And waddles?" Mabel already knew the answer.

"I don't think your Gruncle Stan will like that." Mom answered sounding unsure and questionable.

"They will. I mean they dealt with it before." I answered.

"They?" Dad questioned."As far as I know you're other Gruncle got lost somewhere probably prison." Mabel and I chuckled at that. Mom gave us a look but didn't say anything.

"Anyways you two need to pack. Pack all your clothes and things you may need for the next two years." At the sound of this my eyes got as big as saucers.

"What do you mean two years?" Anger boiled within me. "You told me it would be two months!" Big mistake. I should take bitten my tongue.

"What?" Hurt filled Mabel's eyes. "What do you mean? Did you know this whole time?" There was nothing worse than Mabel being mad at you. You really do get to see just how much you need her when she's not there.

"It was just three weeks Mabel calm down I thought they were waiting t tell you sooner or later." Mabel got up and stormed upstairs. "Mabel wait!" I had one last look at my parents before running up the stairs after her. "Mabel hang on, let me explain to you." She threw a shoe at me before slamming her door. I signed no use now. So I went into my room. Last day of school I am so ready to be done with this.

_Line Break_

Percy's P.O.V.

After that very confusing moment, we got on our way to the Empire State Building. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder as I played with locks of her princess blond curls. I could live like this forever.

I remembered back to when Athena had shown at our door one night right before we were due to have a movie marathon with my parents. She had told us under Zeus's orders that we were to finish high school early and come join him and our parents on a road trip.

I don't know who was more mortified; my mom or me. My heavily pregnant mother could not have gone on a road trip with us. As she was due in two short months. So I was relieved when Athena said it was only godly parents coming.

Don't get me wrong, I am beyond excited for my baby sister to come, but my parents on the other hand. I mean I love them and all, but sometimes they make me feel guilty. Not because they make me, but because they are so awesome. I mean I have yet to find another demigod with a wonderful mom and stepdad, nothing like Gabe, and my dad. He's one of the big three and yet he still has time for me. I mean he shows up at Christmas and Thanksgiving and everything. And when all my friends are sat all around and then theres my dad, I feel all guilty that I am so gifted. IDK am I explaining this right?

Anyway we get to the Empire State building, right before I'm about to fall asleep might I add. "Ok kids lets go." My dad shuts the engine and w all climb off.

"Should we get our bags out?" My wise girl asked right after her feet touch the ground.

"No Zeus wants to have a family chat before we head off to our destination."Is it just be or he afraid to say the name of where were going? Sure he is an all powerful being, but names have power. A god not wanting to say a name. Thats got to be scary. I did not have a good feeling about this.

We stepped inside and navigated way through people to the elevator. Once inside dad pressed the 300th floor button. And then BAM! In olympus.

Since we had been here before when we fought Kronos, we were not that surprised. But still, it took us by surprise. Annabeth had done an amazing job doing these buildings. It was breathe taking.

Dad started leading us to leading us to a familiar place where all the gods-at least a lot of gods-sat down looking to be arguing. But as soon as we stepped closer, it got dead silent.

"Alright now that were all here, we can begin." Zeus's thundering voice boomed.

"What exactly are we talking about?" Thalia of corse had to ask her father.

Zeus and dad exchanged a glance before Zeus continued. "We have been holding some stuff from you," that was an understatement. Literally what they do is keep the very useful information, till the very last, and then use it to manipulate us to do their own dirty work. "And it's time you guys found out. And that's why were going on a road trip. But flying halfway there as well." All the color on my face drained as I heard him say that. "We, as well as some of your camp friends, who are going to be joining you at the destination with their parents in a few weeks. Now what I will tell you until we get there."

"So why are we going to Gravity Falls?" Nico asked from what appeared to be the shadows. He stepped into the light so we could see him better. I swear to god, that guy seems to be able to appear from nowhere.

"Because son," Hades scared the living day lights out of us. "There is something there that is odd and mysterious."

It was obvious the case was closed. Only one thing left to do. Aboard a plane. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

_Line Break_

Dipper's P.O.V

School finally let out. After a long and boring class with information I already knew. At home my bags were already packed. All my stuff packed away. As Mabel and I headed toward the car to put our stuff in the car, I noticed how Mom and Dad did not have any bags in the tank. Luckily Mabel did not notice as she was still to upset to notice.

The car ride was extremely awkward as Mabel was upset, and I was angry. Mom and Dad walked with us to the bus station, but Mabel wouldn't let Dad help with her bags, and refused to look at them.

Finally I looked over at them and realized that they were not holding any bags. "Why do you not have any bags?" That got Mabel's attention.

"What your not going?" Mabel looked more upset.

"Mabel, you know how important our job is." My dad talked calmly to Mabel. Ever since we could remember our parents always talked about how important their job was. And on numerous occasions we've had to take a last minute flight if there was no school. During the school year our parents made sure to not have any trips. But that didn't mean that over the summer we wouldn't have to get on tons of trips. That summer we went to Gravity Falls was not so we could get some exercise and fresh air. But because they went to France to do a dig site.

Having parents who are both archeologist and historians is a bit of a hassle at times. Being a historian meant that Mom had to work at a museum over the summer and a Professor during the school year. Dad was a full time archeologist, so he worked at a museum and went on many archeological digs. This was our life. But it hadn't been easy for Mabel.

"Honey, it's an opportunity that we can't pass up. We've been wanting to get our hands on this dig site for a long time. It will be only for two years." At this my head shoot toward Mabel who had tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"Lets go Dipper." Mabel talked to me finally, but it was awful for her to be mad at our parents especially since we weren't going to see the for two years.I smiled at them before joining her on the bus.

"Bye I love you." Our parents called out to us that but the bus was already heading off to the place we visited as kids. Goodbye Piedmont.

How was that? Long this time. PM me if you liked it. New chapter next a nice Sunday guys,

-Valenia237


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning of The End**

 **Chapter 4**

Mabel's P.O.V.

Getting on the bus without looking back was a really hard thing for me. I was mad, and I have every right to be, Don't get me wrong, I still am the happy bubbly Mabel, but I know when things are serious. Serious emotions I'm not a child anymore and my parents have to know this.

And even though I knew that I was still mad at them, I couldn't help the fact try I wouldn't be seeing them for two years. And trust me when I say that holding s grudge on your parents is tough. Sometimes always links you back to them. Always.

Getting these thoughts in my head, I knew what I had to do, I ran up to the bus diver right before the bus took off and told him to wit a minute. I knew what you are going to say next; "oh so you ran into their arms and told them you'll miss them and cried into their shoulder?" Yes, Yes I did. Mostly because I still find myself a little girl and running into my parents arms. My mom stroked my eyes and gave me a bear hug. My father gave me a comforting smile and take care. I nodded, I was always going to his little girl. I ran back to the bus before it took off before me. Dipper and I waved from the window. And as we speed away from them, they're smiling faces showed until they were only a blurry image.

"So…do you forgive me?" Diper asked(A.N. Is it one or two p's) awkwardly scratched his head. I studied him, before I found myself nodding my head. One thing everyone knows about me; I forgive too easily. "Good. I don't think I couldn't spent one day with you being mad at me." He cracked a smile.

When the bus arrived at Gravity Falls, everything was just as I remembered. Just like I left it. That felt wrong. I had changed, and yet this town hasn't. That little girl was still in me, but it has just matured. I will always be Mabel, but Mabel won't always stay the same exact person. I guess the best thing about me is my flexible personality. I think inside if me, all the plane we have boarded, and all the road trips we've been on. And I can't help feeling like they have shaped me in a way.

I looked at Diper who I could only imagine was thinking the same way. By the look in his eyes, he was remembering. To say Diper changed was an understatement. The boy clearly got taller. Pity I destroyed that shrink and grow ray. (Anyone know what it's called?) While I stood 5'5", he towered over me at 5'9". That doesn't mean that he isn't the tallest person in our school. Melvin (a senior) was 6'3". How tall is that? Not to mention the fact that he's gotten smarter, if that's even possible. He had a lot going for him. And yet here he is, back to square one.

As soon as the bus stopped, my heart leaped. I hadn't heard from Grenda no from Candy since we said goodbye that summer. It was a while before I had gotten my iPhone and I didn't have any way to communicate so we just stopped talking.

We both sat there, until everyone else had gotten out and we were the only ones left. We grabbed our bags and headed into the open doors. The fresh hot air caught me before I did. Welcome home.

_Line Break_

Thalia's P.O.V.

I was freaking out before I even stepped out of Olympus. As we rode the elevator down to the lobby, my stomach dropped. All I could think about was how high we're going to go when we go on the plane.

The only thing that made me feel better was how Percy was freaking out more than me. It was like the hero of Olympus scared of a plane. Though I should probably not count him seeing as how I was afraid as well. But Percy was literally shaking, like he could not hold his plane ticket because his hands were shaking the much. He put a new meaning to fear.

Hades opened the door to his car where we were going to the airport. Poseidon and Percy lunged or bags out of the trunk and pasted it to Annabeth, Nico, and me (Is it I or me? English is so weird) into the trunk of hades car. Hades then tosses the car keys and Nico and says "Not a scratch." As if we would purposely scratch the car. I would but that's not the point. I was surprised however that he even remotely trusted us with his car. I mean I knew how much he loved his car. It was like a monster truck, and of corse black. I guess he had good reasons to trust us, we were 17 not children.

"Are you guys going in the other car?" Nico asks his father as he climbs into the drivers seat. Hades nods.

"Why don't I ever get to drive?" Percy pouts at Annabeth. Honestly this kid was worse than a three year old. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe because you always fall asleep during car rides." I smirked at him. Which only caused him to stick his tongue out at me.

"It's true Percy. Ever since you were a baby." Poseidon chuckled with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ha even your dad sides with me." I joke with Percy which only makes him pout even more.

Percy and Annabeth climb into the back seat as I climb into the passenger seat. We were just about to head out when Annabeth suddenly exclaimed "Wait does everyone have a seat belt in?" We all groaned. Count on Annabeth to be all about safely rules.

"Yeah now would you quit trying to protect us? We're big kids now we can tie up our own sandals and everything." (P.M me if you know where this is from;-) ) I exclaimed while everyone laughed as Annabeth grew reader by the second.

I was getting ready for my fear about to shine through. I thought that this was what I would need to prepare for, but in reality I was preparing for something way worse.

_Line Break_

Wendy's P.O.V

About to finish High school has to be scarier than actually going to high school. First off you have to find a college that will actually accept you. Then you have to save the money up. So the money that I was saving to see Fall Out Boy (A.N-My favorite music band) has to go toward my tuition.

But what has to be much worse than college is being away from the mystery twins all these summers. I mean it was awesome going on mystery trips and getting to see some really cool things. That summer was the best of my life. And now all I get to do is work at the mystery shack. ow boring is that? Three summers without them has really sucked. We all thought they would come back every summer, but I guess they didn't want to. I don't really blame them, after everything with Bill, I probably wouldn't have come back. So now they're gone from our lives.

As I approached the mystery shack after school one day, I saw what I thought I would never see. I saw Stan and Ford standing there with Soos. What really shocked me was when I heard them talking about Diper and Mabel coming back.

"Their parents called us a while back when we were in Egypt digging up some old mummy curse or something." Stand as old as ever told Soos. He proceeded to check the Mystery Shack, "inspecting" the place to see how Soos was doing as the Mystery Man.

"Would you guys like to drink some lemonade?" Melody come outside caring a pitcher of lemonade and six cups. Abuelita was right behind her caring a pot of cookies. A couple of months after Soos and his grandmother moved in, Melody also moved in after Soos proposed to her. They married in October and have been married for a little over three years.

"Yes please. And may I say good job Soos for fixing up this place as good as new. It looks better than how my brother left it." We all laughed as Stan grumbled under his breathe.

"Ok, Ok, let's go get them. No not you Wendy you need to watch the store." Stan walked toward his car. "And don't you roll your eyes at me." He said with his back still turned toward me. I sighed, there was no use arguing with him. He knew me like the back of his hand.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes" Ford said as he climbed into the car. Guess I know who I am seeing today.

_Line Break_

Nico's P.O.V.

One does not simply board a plane with Thalia. Seriously, she freaks out like no tomorrow. Not to mention it was hilarious seeing Thalia and Percy freaking out like this. Annabeth tried to calm Percy down while I had to take on Thalia. (A.N Does anyone want to see them end up together? Or Thalia with Luke? Someone please send me a response) et me tell you a three year old behaves better than Thalia put on an airplane. Half an hour of constant shallow breathing and screaming was really irritating me. It looked like she had just ran a marathon with all the sweating and heavy breathing.

"Thalia really you don't need to freak out like this." I tried to reason with her to no avail. All I got was an angry glare. Last time I try helping her.

"Easy for you too say. Your not afraid of heights." Right that moment the intercom just announced that we were going to land in five minutes in Nebraska. That meant two more states to go till we arrive in Oregon.

"Oh no were going DOOoooown." Thalia yelled right in my ear. Last time I'm sitting next to her in a plane ride. This was going to be a long ride.

Here it is guys hope you enjoyed Review, Favorite, Follow. Until next week!

Next Week-

The twins get settled in

ROAD TRIP

First day of school

Camp Halfblood?

-Valenia_237


	5. Chapter 5

**The beginning of The End**

 **Chapter 5**

Mabel's P.O.V

The first step down the stairs and to the ocean road was my first breathe of freedom. Maybe now it looks like a bad day for me, but maybe I'll look back and see this as a fresh start. High school was closing i on me, and I couldn't help but feel college approaching. Diper was going ti leave me. He was probably going to go to a smart school, and I was going to who knows where. We were going to be separated. How depressing is that?

My purse, carry on bag, and suitcase was all loaded on me. Diper however only had a backpack, and a suitcase, while I made him carry my backpack. My brother was cool and all, but he could be a major pushover.

When the bus took off, we stood alone waiting for someone to come get us. Standing out in the heat was not something I was willing to do voluntarily, so I got irritated right away. A glass of lemonade sounded really nice right about now.

Finally we see Gruncle Stan's car pull up right besides us. Both our uncles got out of the car to reveal them exactly the same.

"Whoah, you kids sure did grow up fast." Gruncle Ford remarked.

"Hey we're not kids anymore." Diper grumbled. Clearly announced to have to stand in the shade for nearly 10 minutes.

"I see you grew a mouth as well as height."Gruncle Stan, as sharp as ever said. "Dang kid you over pasted us." One of the things that I hate that people do when they see is, or Diper in this case, is complement Diper for his height. Everyone always notices him, but not me. Which is very irritating.

"We're not kids anymore." I just had to roll my eyes. I mean it's been three years sine we saw them. I would really appreciate them taking us seriously.

"Looks like the two of you have gotten a tongue." Grinning, Ford turned to us and helped us put our luggage's into the trunk. Stan started the car. I was amazed this car as old as it was, could even start. "Next stop the Mystery Shack." I could hardly wait.

_Line Break_

Annabeths P.O.V

If boarding a plane is hard with these two, I can't imagine being with them during a road trip. Inclosed in a moving vehicle that is probably only going 30 miles an hour. The nightmare!

By the time we got out of the plane, Nico and me were about to tear our hair out.

"How was the ride?" Zeus stood out the trailer. My eyes just started twitching.

"Where were you guys." Thalia not even bothering to hide the irritation from her voice.

"Oh we flew over here quicker." Literally I could not stand here right now. So I stomped up to the trailer.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Poseidon, as oblivious as Percy asked as we stomped up to the trailer.

"Bed, we're tired, irritated, and hungry." Nico complained. We all just stomped off to bed. Dropping our bags in the living room.

"Alright the back is the boys side, and the other half is the girl's side." Hades explained to us.

One side had about four bunk beds in the bed. A t.v stand stood opposite of the wall. Going into the next room, there was a door into the bathroom. Leading out to that, was the boy's side. The rest of the trailer, we didn't explore. All of us were really tired and beyond irritated.

Thalia dropped her stuff in the extra beds. I thought that was a good ides, so I dragged my bags into our room and into the extra bag.

"Hey Nico, how many beds at the boy's section do you have?" Thalia questioned Nico.

"Four I think. Why?" Percy stuck his head out of the bathroom corner. Tooth paste coming out of his moth, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Adorable least to say.

"I didn't ask you Jackson." Thalia yelled at him. "And get back into the bathroom before you drop toothpaste everywhere." Percy rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. He then returned and jumped at Thalia. Who was lying on the floor. Nico laughter before going on top of Percy.

At that moment, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades went into the the room. And saw them in a pile of bodies. They're faces displaying confusion and weirded out. But then after Thalia cleverly realized what they're going to do, and scrambled out, before both of them jumped on Percy and Nico.

Thalia and me laughter. Thalia then got on top of Hades. Of corse I had to be the last one on top. I sat on Thalia, admiring the mass of the hands and legs. I couldn't help but admire my family.

_Line Break_

Diper P.O.V

Driving past the houses, streets, and the familiar woods past around us , was like the childhood ghost coming back from the past.

Nothing changed like I thought it would. Everything looked the same. How could we have changed, but not the town? It was ironic how everything paused but we didn't. Some cruel joke.

When we got to the Mystery Shack, the first thing I noticed was Wendy coming over to us. Something are tooter to forget. Too strong to just detach.

As soon as I saw her, I could see the old me returning. I could feel my feelings for Wendy returning.

This was going to be a long road.

Here it is. This was a short chapter, because of some family things that had my attention for the majority of the week, nothing bad happened but I didn't get to do a lot of writing.

So the good news is that hopefully I will upload another chapter later the week, if not little chapters day by day. So I have at least three parts coming out either three days, or later this week.

Thank you guys for everything! Review, Follow, and Favorite please! I will try to respond as soon as I can.

-Valenia_237


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**The Beginning of the End**

 **Chapter 6**

Hey guys! Ok so here is a another chapter this week, and I am going to make another one tomorrow hopefully I finish writing it, putting it in my laptop, and then edit and publish. What a process it is! This will be cut into three parts. I will try to upload as much as possible to make up for not uploading in a long hope you guys enjoy!

Percy P.O.V

The morning we woke up, was really chaotic. And when I say chaotic, I mean chaotic. Ever heard of morning laziness? Well we practically invented that. In terms of having four teenagers who just want to sleep all day, I could see how our parents were starting to get feed up with us.

After two hours of getting ready for the day, yes it did take that long. As we were ask teenagers and need to eat a lot of food, we managed to convinced our parents to take us to McDonalds. I had a cheeseburger with fries. And a shamrock shake. Those things are delicious. However Thalia disagrees with me, saying that chocolate is better. And that lead to Annabeth, and Nico disagreeing with both of us that Vanilla was better. And as you could probably tell that lead to us having a violent disagreement. It's kinda sad to see how we spent our time since we do this a lot. Seriously, like who's a better hero, who has saved the world the most time, which side menu is the better one to order at Burger King. We really are a sad group. But let's just say we argue more about food, than any other thing. Which if I can just say, is my favorite time of day.

Looking around I could just tell that our day was going to be boring. I mean how could it not? We were traveling for almost nine hours, and we were all bored. Today our goal was to travel at least nine hours. And we have already done four, so five more hours to go. I am really surprised that after four hours none of us have gotten motion sickness yet from reading so much on our phones. All three of our parents were driving the trailer. Literally all three of them. One was navigating, and the other was driving. And the third one told the driver which way to head. Since they didn't get out much, or drive for that matter. They needed all the help they could get. Basically what they were doing was yell at each other that they were going the wrong way.

"Wait where's Athena?" Thalia asked from lying comfortably on the couch.

Poseidon who was the one driving turned around and answered her question. "Oh she is handling some stuff, she will meet us there. You know the usual brainiac thing." Was it just me, or did he seem to show some sort of interest for where she is. Interesting…

"Hey watch the road!" Hades practically screwed as a truck nearly killed us. We swirled to the right. The car sailed past us. Barely missing us within an inch.

"Ok you are so not driving again." Hades breaths out.

 **Short but sweet. Alright guys I have a little bit of Diper's P.O.V done but not completely so I will be writing and typing out. Just wasn't sure if I was going to be able to finish tonight. So I will try to finish as quickly as possible. Thanks guys!**

 **-Valenia237**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"The Beginning of the End /strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"Chapter 6/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"Dipper's P.O.V/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"Gruncle Stan stood by the car. Watching as I struggled to get the suitcases out of the car. Nothing has changed and that really bothered me. Why have we changed but not this town?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"As we entered the house, I could finally see the change. Soos had changed the house, into a real mystery shack. Cool, knick knacks crowded around the walls and almost real looking statues. There were many amazing things in here. Instead of having the shack like Stan had it, which by that I mean glueing two things together, and then saying it's paranormal./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"However, Soos had made this place up into a real cool place. Suddenly after Mabel being so quiet, she suddenly asked a question that we were both wondering. "Do we have to work?" The question lingered in the air before Gruncle Stan finally answered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;""Well, since you have school, I guess three times a week, plus full time on the weekends- Ow!" Thank god Gruncle Ford punched him before he could say anything else./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;""How about every weekend eight to two?" Thank god Gruncle Ford got involved. Just about to graduate and turn into Seniors was bad enough. Sure, I couldn't wait to graduate high school. For the past, almost three years have been awful. Not for the bullies, or the teachers, but primary, for everything going wrong. I did get good grades, but I didn't get any friends. From day one, no one wanting to have anything to do with me. They had all decided that I wasn't worth their attention. I spent all day studying instead of talking with friends./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"Mabel was different. She always had friends around her. She easily got in the crowds. She was the people's person. So I can't be surprised when she got invited to party's and I didn't. Often, I watched her sneak out of her room and cover for her. "No mom don't go into her room, she just broke up with her boyfriend she wants to be left alone," Or, "Sorry dad she said something about having cramps or something." I know I was the best brother./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"It wasn't her fault. She always invited me to come. She told her friends to stop making me. She defended me. But I hated that. I mean who would like for their little sister to defend them? So I stayed home and studied some more. For a while it was fine. And then I got frustrated./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"So even though I was the one twin getting good grades, she was the one twin who got to have fun. I couldn't help but be jellies./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"As we started entering the entrance of the shack, a certain red-headed caught my attention. She still had her cap, her button-down black shirt, jean shorts, and combat boots. She was still her, just grown up. Needless to say, I was glad for that. It made me feel like a grown up, not Dipper./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"Right as she turned to face me, I swear I could feel all those feelings coming back to me. I think, somewhere, I still had a crush on her. "Hi." Her sly smile almost made me forget where I was./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;""Well, you remember where your rooms were. Now if you excuse me, there are some tourist I need to fool." Gruncle Stan even though being retired from the man of mystery, he still liked to fool people./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;""Come on Dipper. Race you." I was glad that even though Mabel and I having just fought, could make up very 's what made us strong. Wendy was right when she said that together we can achieve anything. Yin and Yang or not./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;""Coming." I ran after her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"Here it is. Hope you like it I will post another chapter soon. Thank you!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 18px;"-Valenia237/p 


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

**The Beginning of the End**

 **Chapter 6**

Dipper's P.O.V (Thursday)

The building in front of me loomed over head freaked me out. This was high school. A place where they decide whether or not you are worth they're attention or not.

College doesn't seem as scary as high school dose. This was a weird life.

"Common Dipper, it's now or never." Mabel sighed beside me. Encouraging me to take the first step. A first step toward this inferno. "It's not that bad. Once you make friends it will be like you have been here this whole time." Is that what she thought? That when you make friends it will all be easier? Somehow I knew that what she was saying wasn't going to work. There would always be some joke, some kind of things I would not be include in. I didn't belong here.

(End of the school day)

Have you ever been scared to ride a roller coaster? Your so scared that your stomach drops before you even get on the ride? Well it was an exactly like that. Before school started, my fear was going. I don't know why. Maybe it was because of growing up. But I didn't fear that, Mabel did. but she was having the time of her life, I don't understand the problem.

At least I didn't until I got to my first period class. Arriving 3 months before the end of the year was the worst. Especially if all your old friends are Senior, and your still a junior. This meant having to make friends. I thought I had everything prepared.

One thing I forgot to worry however was the teacher making me stand up to introduce myself to the whole class, while everyone's staring at you. That is intimidating. However, when the teacher asked a question no one knew the answer to, I just had to raise my hand.

"The answer is Zeus. Hades was supposed to be the king of the gods, due to him being the oldest. However, Zeus was the one who liberated the gods, and lead the gods to victory against the Titans. Zeus was named the king of olympus, and hades the lord of the underworld." I finished. Recalling the story my mom used to tell me.

Everyone just stared at me. This didn't bother me. As I was used to it. I wasn't used to them congratulating me. I think I just found my kind of people.

Grover's P.O.V

Things at camp were going good. Everything was as normal as it was going to get. That all change when a couple of us were going to be sent on a road trip.

Walking up the steps, I could see peering around the corner, Chiron talking to someone. As I grew closer, I resisted this was Hermes. "Lord Hermes." Bowing down to show my respect was better done than said.

"Grover would you mind gathering up Miss Gardener, and the stolls. And ask them to pack their things. You too Mr. Underwood. Tell them your going on a ." He paused. Looking at Hermes beside him before looking back at me. "road trip." Oh my gods.

Here it is guys. Two very quick things. First, I will join all these three parts together soon, by next week. Also about Thalia, I was thinking about making her never join the hunt. I am thinking this is a good idea, but what do you guys think? Also what other characters do you want to see join the road trip?

See you guys next week.

-Valenia237


End file.
